


[Podfic of] I Came to Win

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts inherits a failing hockey team at 25. She builds her staff and team her way, screw what anyone else thinks. She wants a Stanley Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I Came to Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Came to Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453113) by [Philyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philyra/pseuds/Philyra). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1IiQ5ck) [36 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1KKM3PW) [38 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 1:18:40 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
